<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penectomy by 3ricaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251911">Penectomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa'>3ricaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castration, Mutilation, Penectomy, Sexual Assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>several men have their dicks cut off</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penectomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this should be a given, but...this is fiction and I do not condone anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was a thirty-year-old man in an unhappy marriage. His wife thought that he worked too much and didn't spend enough time with their children. It had been over two years since thhey had had sex, and Dan was frustrated. One evening, he texted his wife to say that he would be working late. Instead, he went to a bar. He ordered two drinks before a pretty redhead, looking about five years his junior, took a seat next to him. She smiled at him, and Dan knew before she even opened his mouth that he was in over his head.</p><p>They had a couple more drinks before the girl asked him to come back with her to her hotel. Dan didn't even hesitate. He followed her through the back of the bar, not noticing how she avoided the security cameras all the way down the street. They ripped off their clothes and tossed them onto the floor of the hotel room. The girl pushed Dan onto the bed and climbed on top of him, making him lie on his back as she hungrily kissed his chest. Then her lips wrapped around his cock, and he gasped as she began to work her tongue up and down his length. Despite being younger, his date was clearly an expert and Dan was extremely horny. Within seconds he could feel his cock harden between his legs. He closed his eyes.</p><p>The girl stopped suddenly. Dan smiled faintly, assuming that she was teasing him. He was seconds away from coming. When he didn't feel anything after a minute, he opened his eyes and sat up halfway just as her hand wrapped around his rock-hard member. He stared with horror as he saw the knife in the girl's hand. "What-"</p><p>"Shhh..." His date smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. She climbed on top of his thighs and held the blade to his neck as she stuffed her panties into his mouth. "Close your eyes." The woman pressed her knife to Dan's cock. He thrashed wildly, trying desperately to escape, as she started to cut. Blood sprayed everywhere as he screamed. Then she pulled his severed member from his body with a <em>pop</em>, and Dan blacked out. </p><p>She called 911 from the hotel lobby and tossed her disposable cell phone into a nearby dumpster. By the time the police arrived, the girl was gone. They managed to stop Dan from bleeding to death, but there was no hope of saving his cock. The woman had taken it with her to make sure it couldn't be reattached. When Dan woke up in the hospital, a nurse told him what had happened. His cock was completely gone. By his bedside were divorce papers from his wife. </p><p>The police came to Dan's hospital room to ask him questions about what had happened. They opened an investigation into the redheaded girl. Dan begged them to find her. He wanted to know why she had ruined his life. He lost his wife, his manhood, and even his job while in the hospital. Everyone at work knew he was a cheaper and they didn't want him around anymore. After he was released from the hospital, Dan moved away. He tried to get a new job in a different city, but word spread about his 'deficiency'. People laughed and him and told him it was his fault. The only thing that kept Dan going was hoping that one day, the woman who had destroyed his life would be caught. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>